Seasonal light displays are commonly installed around the eaves, windows and doorways of residential and commercial structures. These assemblies usually comprise lengthy strings of weatherproof light bulbs which are fastened to the fascia of the building or under the roof line by means of nails, staples or other suitable semi-permanent fasteners. As the celebrated holiday season passes, it is common practice to remove these light displays and store them indoors rather than leave them installed and un-illuminated until the next holiday. Upon so removing these assemblies, however, the fascia of the building is often marred and damaged due to the removal of the semi-permanent fasteners such as nails or staples. The constant installment and removal of these assemblies over the course of several years (which tends to consume great amounts of time) also manages to seriously damage the structure and degrade it's appearance.
A device is needed which dispenses with the requirement of installing and removing holiday light assemblies several times a year. Such a device would preferably provide an attractive light assembly which is concealable during non-holiday periods and thus need not be removed. This device should further protect the light assembly from year-round inclement weather to ensure it's proper operation during holiday seasons.
While prior art units known heretofore may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.